The deployment of expandable structures, generically called “balloons,” into cancellous bone is known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,888 and 5,108,404 disclose apparatus and methods using expandable structures in cancellous bone for the fixation of fractures or other osteoporotic and non-osteoporotic conditions of human and animal bones.
As part of a fracture fixation procedure, bone cement or other therapeutic compound, can be injected into a targeted bone to repair and/or augment the target bone. Several companies offer bone cement injection devices. These devices are similar to a household caulking gun. Typically, the injection device has a pistol-shaped body, which supports a cartridge containing bone cement. The cement is typically in two-parts and must be mixed in a mixer and transferred into the cartridge for injection.
Just after mixing, and prior to curing, the cement is in a flowing, viscous liquid state, similar to a syrup or watery pancake batter in consistency. The injection device has a ram, which is actuated by a manually movable trigger or screwing mechanism for pushing the viscous bone cement out the front of the cartridge through a suitable nozzle and into the interior of a bone targeted for treatment.
Once injected into the targeted bone, the cement undergoes a curing cycle of perhaps 6 to 8 minutes. While curing, the cement passes from a viscous liquid to a putty-like consistency and finally to a hard rigid block.